


A drumming passion

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Doing this on my phone lol, its really shitty lol, mika and drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: A really stupid idea I came up with whilst listening to Devil in I, hope ya ebjoy!





	A drumming passion

The day was pleasant in Ferid’s mansion and everyone was sitting in the large kitchen talking about random things like books, hobbies etc, as they talked they came soon the subject of music.

“Ah I enjoy music, most vampires too” Crowley hummed as he read a book “Mikaela didn’t you play an instrument when you became a vampire?” Crowley asked Mikaela with a thoughtful look, Crowley knew he did play one but he just couldn’t remember. Mika nodded and stayed silent, but of course Yuu made sure it didn’t stay like that.  
“You play an instrument!! That’s so cool can you show us Mika!? Please!” Yuu jumped from his seat with sparkles in his eyes, Shinoa and Mitsuba were wondering what he played with Yoichi muttering in how it would probably be a violin or something whilst Kimizuki and Narumi gave no shits.  
“Ah um I don’t think the instrument I play is here, sorry” Mikaela was glad this was true, or so he thought. Crowley just had to open his stupid mouth. “I’m sure Ferid had a room full of instruments lying around here somewhere, go and finding it” Yuu cheered with Shinoa while Mikaela wanted to die right then and there, he was a little embarrassed about his choice of instrument. They all went out of the kitchen and went to look for the instrument room, and with all the prayers and pleaded Mika made they eventually found it much to his dismay. They opened the room to see all kinds of instruments like basses to flutes, the squad all stared in wonder and awe with Mika sucked up his pride and went to his instrument.  
“Drums? Kinda unexpected, I thought you’d choose a flute or something” Yuu said as he stood near Mikaela the rest agreeing with him. “Can you play us something” asked Mitsuba, she never really heard someone play the drums before so she was curious. Mika nodded with a blush. “Cool! Play please!” Yuu asked like a child as he moved away to give Mikaela enough space, everyone watched him expectantly. Mika sighed and took a deep breath, he grasped the sticks, turned to the music player to look for his desired song and took one more breath before he played.

https://youtu.be/4y-sINYol5s

As he played he allowed himself to became more loose as he hit every drum, he focused only on his drumming and he went with the song and hearing the people sing. After a while he finished the song a took a breath as he looked up to the shocked faces of everyone.  
And ever since that day they knew not to ask Mikaela not to play the drums again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all for shits and giggles lol, a little break from all of my other stories. Hope you had a kick out of this too!  
> Ps sorry for the shitty writing I’m incredibly sleep deprived !


End file.
